rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Theosian Sanctuary
Theosian Sanctuary (Pending Approval) Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Shaping, Blasphemous Cost: 70 Target: Area The principles that SWLIHN destroyed in the Three Sphere's Cataclysm are not truly gone. An idea, once formed, cannot be unmade. She merely swept them away from Creation and hid them away inside the depths of her prison, in an isolated section of Malfeas known as Theosis. This spell takes an area of creation who's magnitude does not exceed Essence-2 and pulls it out of Creation and into this section of the pit. Before the area can be pulled inside, it must be surveyed with only the highest accuracy so that the spell can properly differentiate the area it is to affect (a difficulty 5 Lore roll). These notes are usually bound together into a guidebook (see below) for use later, though some sorcerer's choose to destroy them instead. The actual casting of the spell is a ritual that takes the entire night, though the Blasphemy effect does not go off until the moment of the rituals completion. When the region disappears, it leaves behind a perfectly average section of Creation for the area from which it was taken, that has no particular defining features. Within Theosis, the affected land immediately breaks up into a series of floating islands that hold a moderate distance from each other, but this is by far the least strange thing that happens on arrival. The concepts lost in the Three Sphere's Cataclysm are present here -- even if they are weak -- and so anyone can perform feats that would be impossible in Creation at will, or even unintentionally. Here, shouting words in a hateful tone can start fires and people who dream take physical form on distant floating islands where they interact with the waking. Those who aren't careful in the morning can find they accidentally pull themselves out of the mirror, leaving the village with two people neither of whom cast reflections -- assuming there's much of a village left after the earlier discovery of the shades of light that disintegrate mass. Mechanically, anyone can perform stunts in Theosis that completely violate Creation's laws of physics -- even unenlightened mortals. ST's are encouraged to allow stunts to fundamentally change the way charms or actions work -- for instance, allowing a mortal to use Craft(Fire) instead of Presence(Seduction) by jumping to the island that is a metaphorical representation of his quarry's passion and setting it alight. As always, the exact resolution and validity of such stunts is left to the ST's discretion. For Infernals and denizens of hell, Theosis has a few other properties. It is part of Malfeas, not Creation, and so demons may come and go freely if they have the means to do so without waiting for a summoning spell. For the purposes of Constructive Convergence of Principles it counts as being part of the Wyld. Finally, if the sorcerer chose to keep the notes he made when he cast the spell as a guidebook he can use it to fashion a gate between his section of Theosis and Creation. There must be a physical gate at both ends to establish such a link. Such a gate is an Artifact 5 (both gates count as only one artifact) for which the notes must be one of the included reagents. He can make as many copies of the notes as he wants, but they can only count as one reagent for any given gate, and all gates must be crafted separately. If all copies of the notes are lost, the influenced region is trapped in Theosis forever -- though it's inhabitants could conceivably move to Malfeas if they had the means. Note that demons cannot pass through this gate, as it would violate the terms of their binding oaths in hell -- they must be summoned normally. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights